The Outreach, Recruitment, and Engagement (ORE) Core is aligned with the vision of the OADRC?s overarching aims, with a specific focus on connecting and engaging Oregonians across the state. The OADRC ORE Core Lead and team will concentrate their efforts on increasing recruitment for clinical trials, fostering education of lay and professional learners, and maintaining and nurturing strong connections with underrepresented groups, such as the African American community. The OADRC ORE Core is committed to making dementia prevention and care a shared value across our state and beyond. We will raise awareness of dementia and care options by knitting strong, mutual ties with underrepresented communities (e.g., African American, rural) through personalized contributions and meaningful educational experiences,. Our Internet-based research registry (ACTNOW) combined with our face-to-face outreach events will make research participation more equitable for Oregonians. Our education efforts will address the needs of learners across the educational spectrum, from undergraduate minority scholars (BUILD) to post-doctoral fellows. Our technology-based Dementia 360 Extension of Community Healthcare Outcomes (ECHO) program will provide evidence-based educational opportunities to any clinician with a computer and Internet access. The specific Aims of the ORE Core are to: 1. Increase awareness and understanding about ADRD research and care by making dementia prevention a shared value across communities. 2. Support recruitment and retention of research participants from all communities (e.g., rural, minority) to ensure full and equitable research participation in OADRC studies. 3. Develop, implement, and sustain engagement strategies across communities and health sectors to educate Oregonians and those across the US about ADRD assessment, care and research.